


With A Taste Of Your Lips (I'm On A Ride)

by swaeg_yoongii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Era (Phandom), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Dan Howell, Boys Kissing, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Friendship, Party, Partying, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Teasing, Top Phil Lester, YouTube, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaeg_yoongii/pseuds/swaeg_yoongii
Summary: A YouTubers' gathering is all it takes for the two males to release their biggest desires and unravel to each other, with a tiny bit of help from a few Vodka shots.





	With A Taste Of Your Lips (I'm On A Ride)

_Dan was never good with alcohol._

You could say that he was simply a lightweight, or that it was the urge to drink more and more after the first shot of vodka that sent him over the edge.

But in reality, all Dan ever craved was the bittersweet taste of alcohol on his tongue and the burning of his lips that never failed to send him to euphoria. It was like a medicine; whenever he felt sad, he'd down a few shots and he'd be fixed in a daze.

_Phil, on the other hand, was quite the opposite_.

He too, could feel his head spin from the excessive use of alcohol, but his condition was much different than his best friend's.

Phil would always tolerate alcohol better than Dan. A couple of shots in, the younger male would already be far gone, while he could be going for at least a few more until he automatically stopped himself.

You see, even though he couldn't take it most of the times, Dan would _never_ lose an opportunity to push his limits further ahead until he marked new ones. Phil, however, would claim that it was a horrible idea, and would always drag him home afterwards.

It was a decent combination both of them could work with.

One day, however, they found themselves invited to a YouTubers' gathering, in which YouTubers could all meet each other and have fun as a getaway from their busy schedules.

In reality, everyone would only go for the free alcohol. Maybe the food, too.

_Yeah, it was mostly about the food._

Earlier that day, they had both received a text from their mutual friend Cat, saying that they were invited to the gathering and providing them with all the information they needed. They wasted no time to prepare themselves ( _both physically and mentally, if you might_ ), as before they knew it, they were standing outside a what seemed like a new-built place, with pitch black walls and huge, intimidating neon signs.

_Your typical type of night bar, honestly._

Only this time, it wasn't about drunk teenagers and unbearable loud music.  
Who would have thought that this innocent little gathering would end up with passed out bodies littering every piece of furniture and horny adults messing around with each other?

_Definitely not Dan and Phil._

The two had decided to dress coordinated, wanting to show off their label to the other ( _possibly unknown to them_ ) YouTubers, so they both went for ripped black jeans and a representative shirt each; blue dress shirt for Phil and black hoodie for Dan.

Stepping inside, they were met with a soundproof hallway, leading up to the main partying area, in which most people were situated in. The walls were tinted a simple white, while every piece of furniture was pitch black, with the lights dimmed and shading a hot pink light on the whole room. With the corner of his eye, Phil could already spot a few familiar faces, while Dan focused more on the decorating preferences of the place and the aesthetic vibe it was giving him. _It was fancy and definitely expensive, to say at least._

Turning their gazes towards the huge booth on the far back of the room, they saw Cat waving at them and gesturing them over. She seemed to have saved them both a stool to sit on, probably thinking they wouldn't appreciate having to squeeze through the massive crowd without finding anywhere to sit. _Props to Cat, really. The place was mad crowded._

From up close, the bar seemed much fancier than it did earlier. Now, Dan was able to see the glass surface of the booth and the colorful lights underneath it, omitting a different kind of glow every two seconds or so. Both males sat down, greeting the familiar people sitting alongside them, before ordering themselves a shot of vodka each.

“What do you think?”, asked Phil, grabbing the glass and swinging it in front of him. He looked at the crowd already forming in the dance floor, then smoothly slid his gaze back at Dan.

“It's a nice place,” Dan replied, looking at his own glass intensely. He couldn't wait for tonight.   
“Very aesthetic. I like it”, he continued. Their eyes met as they brought their glasses close, clashing them together and omitting a satisfying sound that brought a small smile to their lips.

“Indeed”, _and they took a shot._

The next few hours were spent with more alcohol and many more interactions with the other YouTubers, as _Dan and Phil_ managed to introduce themselves to some of them without slurping or even worse, passing out. They had consumed a huge amount of alcohol, true, but not enough to lose consciousness just yet ( _although Dan was just about to, really_ ).

They found themselves sitting back at the booth again, only this time, they were pretty much alone, since everyone else had decided to hit the dance floor or had already gone home.

Dan's eyes were half-lided, glossy and red ( _an effect of the pre-consumed alcohol_ ), and he could feel that desirable stinging of his lips and the burning of his tongue as his mind was getting clouded.   
_Truly his favorite part of the night._

A lazy smile took over his lips.

Phil turned his head towards him, muscles not yet loose and head heavy but still not drugged from the excessive use of alcohol. His gaze travelled up and down his best friend's body, from his now curly hair due to the sweat forming on his forehead, to his glossy eyes and heavy eyelids, lingering on his irresistible lips and down his chest and undeniably smooth legs, and going back up to rest on those sinful lips once again. Dan didn't fail to notice that as he bit his lip just like he knows Phil likes it. _Hell, did Phil like it._

He knew Dan was testing his patience and just teasing, but what he really didn't know was how long he was going to last before leaping straight out of his seat and dragging Dan upstairs to have his fun. They had done this _many_ times before, being intimate with each other that is, but they always stopped themselves before things could escalate further.  
Phil's self-restraint was a trait he had since he was a kid, however, so for the time being, he decided to mess around with Dan for a bit. He wanted to play his game, hit him with his own weapons and drive him crazy until he begged. _And hell, would he do just that._

Phil knew Dan had a thing for being treated roughly and being dominated. On certain occasions when they'd subconsciously start flirting and Dan would get too confident, Phil would sometimes use this weakness against him to shut him up. It never failed to send a blush straight to his cheeks and neck, and have him at loss of words. _Phil loved it._

Fixing up his quiff, Phil popped the second button of his shirt open ( _the first opened by some random person earlier_ ), readjusted his colar, and rested his right hand on the glass bar with a smirk on his face.  
He looked so good without even trying and Dan hated ( _loved_ ) it.

Dan felt his whole body flush, a rush of heat flowing through his entire system like never before. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was wearing a hoodie in a pretty heated place or the presence of his best friend that made him feel impossible things, but he need to relieve them all as soon as possible. And Phil wasn't really helping, with his arrogant posture and that _damn smirk_ still persistent on his pale lips as he ordered them another round of shots.

Dan didn't even care at this point, feeling the desperate need to touch himself ( _or be touched, preferably_ ) and relieve the tension, so he locked his gaze with Phil's as he slid his legs open swiftly, leaning forward with his palms flat on the chair in a position in which his crotch could faintly touch the surface. In an instant, Phil's eyes darkened as he felt heat rush through his veins, the hand resting on the bar now tightly gripping the surface of it as his muscles tensed. _What a tease_ , he thought, his jeans tightening around his crotch. He sternly looked at Dan, eyebrows knitted.

“ _Daniel_ ”, he warned, the use of his full name doing things to Dan. Still, seeing how much he affected the older, he thought that he might as well drive him crazy now that he has the chance.

As if on queue, the sound of _Arctic Monkeys' 'I Wanna Be Yours'_ blasted through the speakers, the sensual beat of the song encouraging Dan even more. He leaned down and slowly ground on the chair, making sure to look at Phil the whole time. His lips curled into a smirk seeing Phil getting even more frustrated.

A sudden idea popped in Dan's head, making his smirk widen even more. He slid out of his seat, slowly making his way towards Phil and leaning down, bringing them in the same eye level. He moved his face so that his lips were flat on Phil's ear, letting a breathy chuckle at what he was about to do. This would either end up _amazingly_ or _totally horrible._

“ _Want you to fuck me to this song_ ”, he whispered, releasing a soft gasp when he felt two big hands gripping at his waist tightly.

“Are you challenging me, _Daniel_?”, Phil asked with a growl, but Dan had already gone jelly on his hands and he could only whine onto his neck. Deciding he'd had enough of foreplay, Phil slid out of his own seat, picked Dan up with ease and brought him into an empty room on the second floor.

Once inside, he closed the door and trapped Dan in between the wooden surface and his own chest, their bodies unbelievably close as he ghosted his breath over his ear and down his neck. Dan's breath hitched in his throat, his neck being one of his most sensitive spots, as Phil had now started prepping kisses all over the smooth skin. His lips trailed down his collarbones and up his adam's apple, then a few on his chin and finally on the corner of his lips. Dan could feel Phil's hot breath on his lips, but for some reason he _wouldn't_ lean in so that they could touch his. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Phil smirking at him as he whined, begging for more friction.

“ _Phil_ ”, Dan moaned, bringing his hands around the older's neck to tug him forward, but _he_ _wouldn't even flinch_.

“What is it?”, asked Phil, his eyes locked to Dan's, smirk still evident. This made Dan whine impossibly louder.

“ _Kiss_ ”, he demanded, but Phil wasn't having it.

“ _Beg_ ”, and Dan felt like crying.

“ _Please_ ”, he said, eyes already getting teary from the built-up heat. “ _Ph-Philly_ , _please_ ”

Phil's eyes widened at that. During all these years, Phil had caught on to Dan's _subspace attacks_. They would randomly happen sometimes, and they weren't anything special; Dan just used to get really soft and wear pastel and he would only call him _Philly_. Phil grew to love it, always looking forward to treating Dan more tenderly than he usually did and hearing the younger whine his nickname whenever he needed anything. But now, now really wasn't a good time to head into subspace. Right when they were about to get to the _real deal_.

“Dan?”, Phil softly called, caressing the younger's cheek. No response.   
“ _Danny_?”, Dan's ears perked up at that and he nodded. “Are you feeling alright?”

“ _Ph-Philly_ ”, Dan whined. “ _P-Please_ , _please_ just touch me.”

To say Phil was taken aback would be an understatement. Sure, he wasn't a subspace expert himself, but he had learned a thing or two from Dan, and based on his subspace attacks, he had realized that when in subspace, one needs to be treated with love and be taken care of. _Quite the opposite of the situation, really_. Phil expected Dan to want to go home and be tucked into bed, but instead, he wanted to keep going.

“Are you sure?”, asked Phil, earning an eager nod from Dan as he desperately collided their bodies together. Phil considered his options. He could either stop there, take Dan home and treat him like he should be treated, or comply and satisfy the younger's lust. _He was drunk and into subspace, after all._

But despite Phil's hesitant thoughts, he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, not if a _literal angel_ begged him to please him in the most sinful ways possible. It was simply impossible to say no to a puppy-eyed Dan.

Phil's hands found themselves on Dan's hips, gripping tightly at the sensitive skin through the fabric of his jeans. He leaned in, capturing Dan's lips into a soft kiss, that he didn't hesitate to turn into a hungry make out session, teeth clashing and tongues fighting together as his hand now cupped the younger's crotch. He didn't do much, however, just rested one hand there and kept up with the kissing. Dan whined at that, desperate for more friction, attempting to grind onto Phil ( _and failing miserably_ ).

Sensing Dan's desperation, Phil pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, making sure to press their groins together as he tugged at the younger's shirt. Dan took the message and lifted his arms, hoodie now out of the way, and pale skin exposed. _All just for Phil_.

His skin was glowing under the fancy lamp hanging off the ceiling, a thin layer of sweat covering his neck and forehead, lips slightly parted as small uneven breaths came out of his mouth, while Phil pinned his wrists beside his head. Leaning in, Phil captured Dan's lips into a sloppy kiss, hands running up and down his sides, touch burning under the latter's smooth skin. _Frankly, this was all a situation he could get used to._

The Dan of yesterday would have told you that there is nothing better than the state of mind he is in after consuming alcohol. He would tell you that he felt careless and free whenever he'd drink and that nothing could suppress that.  
But the Dan of tonight knew that that was a lie. Because right at that moment, with _Phil-fucking-Lester_ planting his lips on his, he was truly sent into euphoria. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before, and maybe it was the alcohol messing with his mind, but Dan wanted Phil to _give him all of himself that night_ , _hold him afterwards and never let go_.

Just then, the last note of the sensual song playing was heard, and Dan was seriously concerned that the mood was ruined, but before he could comprehend the situation further, _Daddy Issues_ came up. _**Great**_.

A smirk took over Phil's lips.

“Even better now, am I right?”, he whispered, face only mere centimeters away from Dan's.

“Mhm.. _Daddy_ ”

And Phil may have snapped right at this moment.

“Say that again”

Dan chuckled.

“ _Daddy_ ”

In an instant, Phil's shirt was out of the way, built-up upper body on display, adam's apple bobbing up and down to the unsteady rhythm of his breathing. Dan couldn't bring himself to stop staring, mouth agape, only snapping out of his daydream once he felt Phil working the belt wrapped tightly around his hips open, jeans and boxers hastily being dragged down his knees soon after. They had seen each other naked a few times, yes, but now, with Phil looking at him as if he's some kind of _pray_ , he felt naked to the bone and very much insecure about it.

“ _Ph-Phil_ ”, Dan whimpered, cautiously covering his crotch with his hands, making Phil's eyes soften a bit.

“Don't worry, _love_ ”, he reassured, hand now softly playing with Dan's curly hair.  
“You're beautiful”

And Dan didn't need to be told twice in order to hesitantly remove his hand and completely unravel to the beauty that is _Phil Lester._

“Let me go grab some lube, yeah?”, was the last thing that came out of Phil's mouth, before he swiftly leaped out of the bed and started ravaging through the nightstand next to it. Thankfully for them, he returned shortly after with a small blue bottle in his hands.

Dan crossed his arms and pouted.

“They don't have strawberry”

“ _What_ did you expect?”, Phil chuckled.  
“ _Next time, love_ ” and a blush covered the younger's ears because _was there going to be a next time?_

The sound of a bottle flicking open and being tossed around afterwards was heard, snapping Dan out of his daze, as he felt Phil caress his inner thigh with one hand. His touches were so gentle, perfect for Dan's sensitive skin, but still leaving a burning sensation behind wherever his palm would make contact with, decorating the plain canvas that is Dan's skin with gentle, rosy marks. Soon afterwards, however, he felt the tip of a cold finger poke at his entrance and softly rubbing the rim, preparing him for what was about to happen.

Dan was no _virgin_ , and he had done this a few times, _with both sexes if you might_ , so it shouldn't be much of a problem to get prepped.  
But with Phil, it all felt as if it was his _first time_. He felt _unexperienced_ under his piercing gaze, _small_ under his strong arms, and _so_ , _so in love_ , under the same ceiling with him.

His eyes immediately closed shut after the finger was quickly but carefully slid inside him fully, the pain of the stretching seeming too much for him. Sensing that, Phil leaned in to plant a long, heated kiss on Dan's lips, trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck and collarbones and sucking on the skin along the ride, before moving even lower and taking Dan's nipple in his mouth while his hand played with the other. Dan's back arched, oversensitivity getting the best of him already, the pain in his bottom far gone, as waves of pleasure hit him from every direction.  
_Phil's fingers, Phil's mouth, Phil's body on his own, Phil, Phil, Phil._  
Dan didn't feel _pain_. He only found _pleasure_ , and it was all because of _Phil_.

Soon that one finger became two, and after about a minute, Dan already felt desperate for more that Phil didn't hesitate to give him. A third finger slipped in him, and he let out a long, dragged out moan as Phil's fingers repeatedly jabbed at his prostate with no mercy. Dan was already so close, panting and writhing under Phil, but suddenly, he no longer had three fingers inside him, and he felt as empty as ever.

“ _Ph-Phil_ ”, Dan whined, tears already forming in his eyes. He wanted Phil _now_. _Hell, he needed him._  
“Phil, please hurry up”

“ _Patience, Daniel_ ”, replied Phil, taking his time in removing his own pants and boxers. Another whine left Dan's lips.

“You know I'm not a patient person Phil!” Dan protested, but he shut his mouth once Phil looked at him with a _darker_ , _more stern_ gaze.

“Well you better _damn_ learn how to be one then”, Phil snapped.  
“Good boys _wait_. Seems like you're not a good boy, _Daniel_ ”

Dan's breath hitched. He felt a subspace attack rising again, his mind slowly beginning to get corrupted.  
“ _N-No_ ”, he protested.   
“ _No, Ph-Philly, I'm a good boy. I can wait_ ”

“ _Good_ ”, Phil smiled, finally finished with lubing himself up.  
“Are you ready, _love_?”

Dan looked up at Phil with a million stars in his eyes. _God, he loved him so much._ _Philip Lester_ was truly ethereal and people didn't give him enough credit for that. From his messy black hair, to his striking ocean blue eyes, to his perfect characteristics and down his visible adam's apple, his snow white skin and little freckles around his back and collarbones that _only he knew about_ , further down his well built body and muscular arms, and lastly, his manly, thin legs, _Philip Michael Lester_ was completely and utterly breathtaking. Dan took a moment to admire a piece of art that deserved to be marvelled at for hours.   
Out of all the people that he could do this with, _Dan was the one_ that he currently had trapped between his arms, treating with such tenderness, afraid that he would break. Such thoughts sent shivers down his spine and a million butterflies in his stomach. With a lip bite, Dan nodded his head a yes.

The next moment was a blur to Dan, mind and heart trapped into a state of euphoria from an _oh-so-desirable_ mixture of pain and pleasure and _love_ , as Phil pushed into him with all his might and fully connected their bodies together. A deep groan escaped Phil's lips as Dan's own released a high-pitched moan, sure to be heard from downstairs but at his very moment, _neither of them cared._

Because Phil completely pulled out then, only to slam back in afterwards, and repeat, setting a decent pace for the time being. Phil was truly skilled at this, being able to maintain a steady rhythm and snap his hips in just the right ways, pleasuring Dan in the most sinful ways possible.

It wasn't long after that Phil's hands found Dan's hips, roughly holding them down as he went _faster_ , drawing long, high-pitched moans from the younger. Phil's own groans of pleasure just made the situation ten times better, sending rushes of heat through Dan's body as he held onto Phil's shoulder blades for support.

“ _F-Fuck_ , _oh_ , _Ph-Phil_ ”, Dan moaned in Phil's ear.   
“Ph-Phil- _Ah!_ _ngh_ , f-faster!”, he demanded and Phil didn't hesitate to comply.

His hips snapped forward twice as hard as he angled his thrusts differently, immediately knowing he found _that spot_ when Dan screamed a ' _right there_ ' as he kept moaning and scratching at his back. He knew Dan was close from the tears that had escaped his eyes due to oversimulation, and he too could feel the burning of his stomach increase, so he went even _rougher_ , strong, fast thrusts against Dan's prostate until he felt the younger boy's body still and legs wobble, as an orgasm was violently ripped out of him.

Dan felt so overwhelmed, his mind filled with _Phil and Phil only_ , vision turning into complete white as a loud moan escaped his lips. Honestly, seeing Dan so _fucked out_ , hair a curly mess, puffy eyes and red, swollen lips, all just because of him, was more than enough to send Phil over the edge as well, his own orgasm flowing out of him with a husky groan.

Both males collapsed onto the bed, heartbeats going crazy in their chests, breaths uneven but _so_ , _so timed out_ and minds fuzzy and filled with _love_ and just _each other_.

A lazy smile found itself on Phil's lips.

“And to think that this was supposed to be an _innocent_ YouTubers' gathering”, he chuckled.

“We should definitely thank Cat”, Dan honestly said.  
“ _And the vodka, really_ ”

They both let out breathy laughs, hands intertwined.

“How are you feeling?”, asked Phil. He was planning on getting them dressed and out of this place as soon as they both caught their breaths.

“Pretty decent”, Dan joked, and sharing chuckles is the last thing he could remember before everything faded into black and his mind took a well-deserved rest.

The next morning Dan wakes up at home. He is in his sleepwear, cleaned up and tucked to bed. And even though his hangover _hurts as hell_ , he can see black strands of hair beside him with the corner of his eye and his morning is already improved for at least _ten times more_.

'Cause Phil is _right there_ , _giving him all of himself_ , _holding him afterwards_ , _and he isn't going to let go anytime soon._

Maybe _never_ , but you never know.

Because as much as Dan wants to believe in their _forever and always_ ,  
he just settles with finding comfort in the arms of _Phil Lester_ for one single morning instead.

_And it's more than enough._

 


End file.
